


How They Met

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor lil' Souda has to move to a brand new neighborhood right before third grade, and he is not very happy about that. He lost everything; his old life, old house, and old friends. While he's walking down his street he happens to run into another boy the same age. Will this boy prove to be Souda's first friend in this new place, or be his first enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

"Man, I hate this," Souda whined, kicking a pebble down the street of his new neighborhood. Souda was starting off his third grade year in a rather new place. Due to the complete and utter lack of money Souda's family has, they were forced to move into Souda's aunt's house in a quiet little neighborhood. Souda dreaded the move because that meant he would lose all of his friends and the busied city life he enjoyed so much. Now as he walked to school, instead of hearing car horns and people chattering, he heard nothing except the sound of him walking on the street and the occasional bird chirping. He hated his new neighborhood and everything about it.

"Why did we gotta move?" Souda asked aloud, dragging his feet against the concrete, "I was fine in school, I had friends, _and_ we had the bike shop! Now I got nothin'!!" He threw his hands up in the air in disdain and groaned loudly. "And now I gotta walk to school all by myself..." Souda pouted and looked down at the floor. He trudged on his way until he heard another pair of footsteps beside him. He quickly lifted his head up to see a boy about his age walking next to him, his head up in the clouds and his eyes scanning the trees. Well, what Souda could see of his eyes. Most of his forehead and eyes were covered by his long, black bangs, but from what Souda could see of his eyes he could tell they were a dark grey. He wore a pair of black slacks with black dress shoes and he also wore a white collared shirt with a black bowtie. On his back was a Backyardigans backpack and in his left hand was a Hamtaro lunchbox. His arms and hands had many multi-colored bandages on them which made him look like he had rainbow arms, in Souda's opinion. Souda suddenly felt a bit underdressed compared to the boy. He went to a public school with no real dress code, so he wore what he liked which consisted of his favorite pair of faded blue corduroys, his Sketchers and his favorite Power Rangers shirt. He had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack and he carried a brown paper bag with his lunch in it instead of a lunchbox. Souda pushed his thoughts aside about the strange boy's clothes and focused on watching what he was doing. He continued to stare at the strange boy until the boy turned his head and locked eyes with Souda. Souda jumped and the two boys froze. They suddenly reached a stalemate, neither boy able to pry their eyes away from the other.

"Um...hi..." Souda greeted awkwardly. The boy shifted his glance before sticking up his hand and waving. Souda looked down at the boy's arms and saw that the boy was picking at them, breaking the skin and causing him to bleed.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Souda shouted, grabbing the boys' right hand and pulling it from picking at his left arm. "You're gonna hurt yourself if ya keep doin' that!" The boy nodded and continued to look away.

"Sorry, I do it when I get scared...." The boy apologized quietly. Souda sighed and let the boys hand go.

"I wasn't try'na scare ya, I just don't want ya to hurt yourself..." Souda admitted. The boy looked at Souda and nodded before turning and walking away. Souda remained in that spot until he realized the boy was leaving. He caught up to the boy and smiled at him. 

"Hiyya! I'm Kazuichi Souda!!" Souda introduced, but the boy did not respond. Souda frowned and tried again. 

"I'm Kazuichi Souda! I just moved into this community!" Still no response. 

"I'm going to the school here now! I'll see you there!" 

"No you won't." The boy finally spoke. Souda quirked a brow in confusion. 

"Yeah I will. There's only one school." Souda defended. The boy turned and gave him a cold stare. 

"No, there's only one  _public_ school.  _I_ go to  _private_ school." The boy walked faster to get away from Souda. Souda looked dumbfounded as the boy walked away, then suddenly he grinned and caught up to the boy. When he reached the boy he pushed him to the ground. The boy hit the concrete with an "oof!" and immediately rolled around to look at Souda. "What was that for?!" The boy shouted. 

"You're a little preppy boy, so you deserved it!" Souda announced, "I don't like no preps. Back in my hometown the preps were on a completely different side of the city 'cause they thought we were...bar....barballans?" Souda kept trying to think of the word until the other boy stood up and pushed Souda to the ground. 

"The word is _barbarians_ and I say that sounds perfect for a jerk like you!" The boy corrected, brushing the dust off his pants before walking away. Souda had a fire in his eyes as he stood and dashed at the boy, leaping at him and tackling him to the ground. The boy was caught off guard as Souda rolled him over and tried to pin him, but once the boy got his grip on the situation he proceeded to wrestle with Souda. They fought on the ground for a couple minutes until a car drove by and stopped. They honked the horn, causing both boys to jump and get off of each other and get to the side of the road. The person in the car stuck their head out and looked at the two boys. 

"Mr. Tanaka, how would your mother feel if she saw you dirtying your school uniform out here on the road like this?!" The driver shouted to the boy and Souda watched the boy look away embarrassed. 

"Sorry sir..." The boy apologized and the driver drove off. Souda smirked and snorted under his breath.

"Mr. Tanaka..." He whispered and laughed, the boy turning and glaring at Souda. He grabbed his bag, which was tossed to the ground in the scuffle, and turned to Souda.

"Yes, that is what I'm called..." The boy, known as Tanaka, said, "But I don't want some _shark face_ calling me that." He gestured to Souda's sharp-pointed teeth, making Souda blush and close his mouth.  Souda scowled and grabbed his bag. 

"Well I don't want no _preppy nerd_ callin' me Souda then!" Souda retorted, sticking his tongue out at Tanaka. Tanaka stuck his tongue right back at Souda and turned to walk away. Souda huffed and walked as well, but they were both going in the same direction so it got a little awkward after about five minutes of stamping off at the same pace in the same direction. Finally, after a couple minutes of silent walking, they stopped at an intersection. To the right was the way to the private school and to the left was the way to the public school. The boys turned and looked at each other with silent glares.

"Well, I guess now's where we go, _shark face_." Tanaka stated, making Souda huff. 

"Yeah, _preppy nerd_." Souda replied. Tanaka smirked. 

"That's not even a good insult." Tanaka laughed. 

"W-Well..Well you're _face_ is an insult!!" Souda cried out, kicking dust at Tanaka. Tanaka continued to laugh as he made his way down his side of the street and Souda watched until the boy was out of view. He turned and stormed down his street, occasionally looking behind him to glare at Tanaka's side of the road.  

"Man, I bet that kid's gonna become a real pain in my butt from now on..." Souda said to himself as he continued down the road to school. Little did Souda realize he would be quite right about his prediction, as the two would spend four years of their life in the same school. But that's a story for another time much much farther in the future...  

    


End file.
